


mixed with tough love

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Food Fights, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Everything is a competition, but sometimes they both win.





	mixed with tough love

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You failed, sir,” Jin says clearly.

Ryo ignores him and pokes the very dark, very _hard_ balls of dessert. “I bet it’s your stupid oven.”

“I bet it’s your stupid _face_ ,” Jin retorts.

Just as maturely, Ryo flicks flour at him. “Your oven is probably trying to tell you that you’re too fat and you shouldn’t be eating cream puffs anyway.”

“Don’t blame my hotness for your inadequacy,” Jin says with a victorious smirk. “Face it, you _suck_.”

Ryo glares at the burnt puffs. “I could still kick your ass.”

“In being a _loser_ , maybe,” Jin amends. “Who fucks up cream puffs?”

They may be lightweight, but they still sting like a bitch when they smack him in the face, one after the other. Jin ducks and covers, blinding reaching out for something to retaliate until he feels the familiar handle of his pancake spatula.

With an incoherent cry, Jin takes a battle stance and wields the spatula like a tennis racket, sending one of the balls right back to hit Ryo in the nose. The burnt dough attack ceases as one of Ryo’s hands fly to his face, his eyes narrowing as he grabs for the cutting knife and snaps his wrist effortlessly.

Jin freezes, the knife audibly spinning past his ear and landing perfectly in the crack between the wall tiles behind him, at least two inches deep. “What the _shit_ , Nishikido-”

“Oh, don’t look so scandalized,” Ryo says. “I purposely missed you.”

Still sputtering, Jin just points at the knife in the wall, the handle still wobbling from inertia.

This time Ryo flicks custard in his face. Jin blinks, his tongue automatically darting out to lap up whatever he could reach. Then he tilts his head, licks his lips thoughtfully, and declares, “This is actually really good.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryo replies, turning to dip his finger into the mixture. It’s almost obscene the way he slurps it up and Jin’s initial reaction is to cringe, until he sees an opportunity.

Ryo’s hair looks better with custard in it anyway. It’s not the most epic food fight he’s ever had, but it’s the most epic one that hasn’t involved Yamapi, with the added benefit of it being in _Ryo’s_ kitchen so he won’t have to clean up afterwards. What surprises him the most is how competitive Ryo still is even as an adult, fighting to be the very best at whatever he does no matter whether it’s a stupid role in a movie or cracking an egg on top of Jin’s head.

They end up on the floor, each trying to pin the other down while caked in egg, flour, and custard. Jin’s laughing and Ryo’s seething, which makes Jin laugh even harder when he finally manages to distribute his weight enough to keep the other from escaping.

“I win,” he hisses, egg goo dripping down his bangs onto Ryo’s chin.

“Only because of your fat ass,” Ryo shoots back. “Get _off_ , Akanishi. I feel gross.”

Jin’s not paying attention to his whining, focusing on a thick stripe of cream along Ryo’s left cheek. It’s not contaminated by any other ingredients, pure and enticing to Jin’s senses. Without thinking he leans down to lick it up, _almost_ overlooking the way Ryo falls lax beneath him and lets out a noise like a deflated balloon.

“No fair,” Ryo wheezes, breathless like he’s just run a marathon. “I want some too.”

There is no fear in his eyes when Jin looks at them, just determination, which leads Jin to close his eyes and lean down to share the taste. It’s without a doubt the most erotic and disgusting kiss he’s ever had in his life, escalated by the hardening substance in Ryo’s hair when he lifts a hand to it and the egg remains that are still running down his face.

But the kiss is nice. Really nice. Ryo makes these little moans in the back of his throat when their tongues touch, his fingers tightening on Jin’s shoulders to pull him closer. Jin’s legs fall open to straddle Ryo’s waist, gasping into his mouth at the first contact of Ryo rock hard beneath him.

He wants to stop, at least long enough to relocate, particularly to the shower and maybe Ryo’s bed, but it feels too good to do anything but keep going. Ryo doesn’t seem keen on drawing it out either, his body rocking back up to meet Jin’s efforts and rub against his rapidly-growing arousal. His mind is overcome with those breathy noises on his tongue, almost strong enough to make him forget about the mess and discomfort that’s only going to get worse after this is over.

Ryo hits him just right and his own voice emerges, joining Ryo’s in a twisted coital harmony that rises in both pitch and speed as they both get closer. Feeling Ryo hard against his own erection is the weirdest feeling, although certainly not the most unpleasant. Before he can even wonder what it would feel like to be flesh to flesh, Ryo’s reaching between them, fumbling with belts and shoving down denim just enough take both of their cocks in his hands.

Jin gets louder, joined by Ryo like it’s a duet, maybe another competition between them as they race for the finish. A rare depth sounds in Jin’s growl as the head of his cock rubs against Ryo’s, the action setting him off hard enough for his body to jerk in time with his orgasm.

Ryo laughs against his lips, and Jin thinks he’s going to make some crack about being premature before he erupts beneath him, arching back against the floor and letting go with a melodic moan.

Breathless and exhausted, Jin’s only desire is to take a shower (and maybe eat some more custard cream), but he can’t bring himself to move. Ryo doesn’t seem bothered, even with Jin’s full weight collapsed on top of him; Jin wouldn’t put it past him to fall asleep like this, sticky and half-naked on his kitchen floor under his equally sticky and half-naked friend.

“You’re so weird,” Ryo mumbles, shoving him off and wiping goop from his eye. “I’ll wash your hair if you help me clean the kitchen.”

Jin thinks they’ve finally reached a compromise.


End file.
